Miraculous Ladybug Adventures 1 Rapper Punk
by FrontierJessy661
Summary: The famous rapper of all time Penelope G comes to Paris! Marinette becomes really excited about seeing her live on stage but when the tour is cancelled, Hawk Moth akumatized Penelope G into Rapper Punk. Now with every rap she says, it comes it life! Can Ladybug and Cat Noir stop her before she raps all of Paris to doom? (P.S: this is fanmade by me)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Marinette and Adrien

This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. They both live in Paris, France.

Marinette is a sweet young girl who wants to be a fashion designer when she is older as she has already done designing in the past even though she is clumsy. Adrien, on the other hand is a kind-hearted boy who is a famous model thanks to his father's fashion brand. However, he wants to follow his own path instead.

Little do they both is that they are both actually superheroes as well as being partners in crime. Marinette becomes the acrobatic Ladybug with the power of good luck while Adrien becomes the confident Cat Noir with the power of destruction. Together, the two save Paris from the evil Hawk Moth who wants to steal their Miraculous, Ladybug's earrings and Cat Noir's ring to gain ultimate power.

It was a raining day in Paris today. The big water drops plopped against Marinette's window as she sighed with a moan across her face.

"It's just no use today, Tikki" said Marinette, slumping on her chair. "This is just the gloomiest day today in Paris and there's nothing to do!"

"You could do more fashion-designing" suggested Marinette's Kwami Tikki. "On days like this, it's always good to be creative and imaginative even on the inside!"

"Hmm, you may be right. Maybe I should look around to be inspired by". Marinette had a look around her room for inspiration. By as far as she could see, there was nothing there.

Suddenly, she looked up at her clock. The time was 13:00. _The news!_ Marinette thought. As fast as a cheetah, she swiftly grabbed the tv remote from her rose covered bed and switched the TV on.

"An important announcement just in!" explained the news reporter. "France's famous rapper Penelope G is doing a live tour from across the globe and her first stop is in the city of love, Paris!"

Marinette fell out of her chair and squealed with delight. "You really mean it? _THE PENELOPE G?! OMG!_ "

"That's funny" said Tikki, flying and sitting down on Marinette's desk. "I thought you don't like rappers"

"Only ones that don't sound so ridiculous" explained Marinette. "Penelope G's music and rapping are unlike any other rappers around". Suddenly, Marinette's eyes turned to Tikki, then to the screen, then back to Tikki's again. "Wait a sec, that's it!"

Grabbing her notebook from under her desk, Marinette began sketching.

"What are you doing, Marinette?" asked Tikki.

"I was thinking Penelope G will have to wear something cool to Paris, and that's what I'm going to do!"

"Well, good luck then! Don't forget I will be supporting you all the way"

"Thanks, Tikki!". And with that, Marinette got to work.

Meanwhile, at the Agreste Mansion, Adrien was busy reading a book from one of his dad's library.

"The newspaper is here, Master Adrien" announced his helper, Nathalie.

Adrien turned his head to Nathalie, then turned it back at the book.

Nathalie sighed. "Well. I'll leave it on your desk if you want to have a look at it". And with that, she put the paper on the desk and close the door behind her.

Adrien got from his bed and put the book down. He sat on the chair of his desk and had a look at the paper.

"Oooh!" Adrien's Kwami Plagg flew out of his shirt. "What have you got there?"

"It's the annual newspaper" explained Adrien. "It comes out almost every day and- "

Plagg suddenly pointed to a beautiful young girl on the cover of the newspaper. She had long reddish hair that went to her waist and piecing green eyes just like him. She also had porcelain skin that was white as snow. "Who's that?" asked the black cat Kwami.

Adrien looked at the girl on the front. "Oh, that's Penelope G. She's a famous rapper"

"She's pretty"

"Not as pretty as Ladybug". Adrien looked at the window of his room. "Penelope G might pretty but Ladybug's got an even prettier and nicer personality".

"You always say that about Ladybug" Plagg moaned, floating down on Adrien's desk. "Now I feel like having some Camembert"

"Did you already have some this morning?" complained Adrien.

Plagg shook his head no.

Adrien sighed. "Well, someday I will find out who Ladybug is and I will!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Penelope G is in the House!

When Marinette arrived at school the next day, everyone was talking about Penelope G coming to Paris.

"I so excited for her concert!"

"Penelope G's soooo good! I've listened to all of her songs and brought every album!"

"I've heard that she has a cute boyfriend named Aaron Grey!"

So many conversations surrounding Marinette's head. It sounded like crowd waiting for their famous star to appear on the stage. Suddenly, a pat on her shoulder stopped her in her trance-like state.

"Hey girl!" Alya, Marinette's best friend went around Marinette and faced in front of her. "Did you hear about Penelope G?"

Marinette sighed. "Sure, I have but do you think it's a bit too much?"

Alya smiled. "Trust me! Nothing is never as too much!" But before Marinette could answer, a beep came from outside the school.

Suddenly, the entire school raced towards the front like a stampede and in fact, there was so many that Marinette and Alya had to move towards the edge.

Marinette was so surprised by the crowd of students that began running, in fact, she couldn't hold her breath at the sight of the students that stood in front of the door.

"Goodness Gracious!" she breathed. "Just HOW many is going to be there, Alya?"

Alya, however, pointed over Marinette's shoulder. "BOY ALERT!"

Marinette didn't notice that Adrien, her secret crush was standing right next to her, also surprised by the sudden crowd. "Hee hee! Hi.."

Adrien was little confused at Marinette's crazy expression but smiled back. "Hi!" Marinette sighed with relief, she was glad that Adrien didn't frown at her or punch her in the face. "Woah, it's sure busy today!" he said with a surprised tone in his voice.

For once in her life, and always, Marinette had to agree with him. "Well, who else but Penelope G will be here in Paris."

Adrien was about to open his mouth when the rapper herself arrive. Her long reddish waist-length hair was tipped with rainbow colours and she wore short Demin shorts and her signature top that read _#PENELOPE G._

"What's up Paris!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. "It's your girl Penelope G, right here, right now!"

Everyone screamed like a roller-coaster ride that was too much fun to handle. And in an instant flash, Penelope waved her hand up and pink tickets suddenly flew through the sky. Just like that, everyone got one.

"All of these tickets are to my free concert tonight in front of the Eiffel Tower! Don't miss it at 10:30pm tonight!"

The announcement made by the famous rapper rang through the school. _Hmmm_ wondered Marinette as every student left the crowd to tell their friends about the concert. _If there are free tickets tonight, I wonder if she likes the design that I have created for her._

During lunch time, Marinette quickly got out at sketch book and flipped over the pages to find her design. Luckily she found the page that she was looking for. Penelope G wore a slick jacket matched with a glittery top and dark shorts with fishnet leggings to finish the look. Marinette smiled at the delight of it, if Penelope G liked it, she would be famous as a top famous designer for the famous rapper of all time!  
"Oh is that another one of your lame design?" cried a squeaky girl voice from behind her table.

Marinette groaned at the familiar voice and turned her head towards her enemy: Chloe Bourgeois. The mayor's daughter and quite the brat she is. In fact, if Marinette could describe her in a couple of words, it will be "annoying", "self-absorbed" and "beauty queen of nothing".

"Oh, please shut up Chloe" she moaned. "I only keep my designs private and professional. They're not THAT lame"

Chloe only just laughed. "PLEASE! Do you think Penelope G would ever wear that? I've got my own design for her own outfit right here in my own hands!"

Marinette face flushed red with anger and frustrated by the untrue fact that Chloe gave her. "But you don't even do fashion designing?" she said. "To be a true one, you must learn everything about fashion and learning how to create them!"

Chloe paused for a moment. Then she looked straight into Marinette's eyes which almost made her fell out of her seat. Luckily, Adrien came to her rescue.

"Look, Marinette's right. You should know about fashion before you become a fashion designer" he said angrily.

"OH RIGHT!" Chloe moved herself back from Marinette, leaving Marinette to catch a breath from her terrifying encounter. "Your dad's one of them! Maybe I should ask him!"

That stopped Adrien in his tracks. "I think it's best that you shouldn't" he said weakly. "It's just that- "

"That's a yes then! Come on, let's go!" and with that, Chloe grabbed Adrien's arm and raced out of the lunch hall with him.

"BUT LUNCHTIME'S NOT EVEN FINISHED YET!" Adrien screamed.

Marinette couldn't help but giggled at Adrien. But at the same time, she also felt mad at Chloe. _How does she know about Penelope G in the first place!_ she thought. _Aren't they're friends or something or maybe her father already let enter so many concerts that they somehow got connected together!?_ Marinette sighed and went back to her designing. _If that is true, I need to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fashion Crisis

Marinette was running of time. Penelope G's concert was coming up and if she didn't do anything, she will be in chaos. Or even worse, ruined!

"What am I going to do, Tikki?" she groaned, slamming her entire body on the floor. "The concert is coming up in three hours, I haven't got a ticket and Chloe's already going thanks to her dad and- "

"Calm down, Marinette" replied Tikki. "Remember, you manage anger while your Ladybug"

"ONLY if Cat Noir annoys me" Marinette sighed. "It's useless. Absolutely USELESS."

For the first time, Tikki didn't know how to cheer her owner up. Flying around her room, she suddenly noticed Marinette's sketch book, which was filled with imaginative designs. Tikki's eyes widen with joy. But before she could tell Marinette. A voice boomed in.

"Marinette! There's a person at the door!"

"Coming, Mum!" Marinette dragged herself of her bed slowly. "Quickly Tikki!" And with that Tikki hid herself in Marinette's jacket.

Marinette raced downstairs like a champion, racing towards the finishing line to gain their medal for winning. Brushing herself off, she opened the door to the bakery and gasped with delight and shock. There, standing at her door, was no other than Penelope G herself.

"OH, MY GOODNESS!" Marinette couldn't hold her excitement anymore as she began to squeal on the spot.

Penelope G smiled. "You must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right? I've heard so much about you!"

Marinette backed up for a second but was surprised by the fact the Penelope knew her name! "Ummm, I have no idea what you are talking about" she replied awkwardly, twisting her hands in all directions.

Penelope laughed. "Well, I have heard you're one of my biggest fans and I maybe I was wondering would you like to go backstage with me?"

This question was enough for Marinette to explode or erupt like a volcano but at the same time, she was both surprised and worried. Surprised by the fact that Penelope G didn't say that Chloe wasn't one of her fans and worried about the fact that she might fail and unimpressed the famous rapper of all time with her fashion designs. Nether the less, she had to give an answer.

"Ummm, if you don't mind…..ummm…Of course!"

"That's great!" Penelope G handed her pink ticket. Swiftly, Marinette grabbed it. She immediately recognized it as the ticket to her concert! "I'll see you there!" And with that Penelope closed the door behind her.

Marinette quickly raced back upstairs to her room and went towards her desk in a panic and confusion.

"WOW!" said Tikki with a smile on her face. "Not only do you get a free ticket backstage but also Penelope said that you were her biggest fan! How crazy is that!"

"Crazy enough to make Chloe mad!" smiled Marinette. "But unfortunately, that leaves me with even more problems!"

"Like what?" asked a worried Tikki.

"Like creating fashion of course!" cried Marinette. "All of my designs are such a failure and Chloe's right you know, they suck!" Slumping on her face, Marinette buried her face into her pillow.

For once, Tikki felt quite sorry for Marinette, as she flew up to the window, she felt worried across her face. Not for her but for Marinette. _Oh Marinette_ she thought _Maybe someday Chloe might be wrong about your designs, someday._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Showtime! Or is it?

Night time had fallen across the city lights and streets of the city of love as golden lights filled the romantic atmosphere around Paris.

However, there was one area of the city that was filled with cheers and screams of the audience. And that was Penelope G's concert. The biggest event of all time.

As Marinette ran quickly across her hometown, she saw the stage being lit up with stars and the sounds of the cheering and screaming and run even further towards the event.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" asked Tikki with a worry across her face.

Marinette didn't stop running as she spoke. "It'll be fine!" she panted. "I've went through every design of my book and designed something perfect! I hope Penelope G likes it!"

Tikki was not sure to think so she shrugged her shoulder and nodded her head.

"Now hide quickly!" Marinette said.

Without hesitation, Tikki hid in Marinette's purse bag as her owner kept running towards the stage.

When Marinette arrived, she saw many people lined up and taking their seats ready for the most amazing show in the world or more in fact the entire planet. Some of the were tasting the wonderful food while some were applying her make-up and some were too busy taking selfies of themselves. Marinette was in awe. She was surprised by how many people went there because of Penelope G's success as a famous rapper. Suddenly, she noticed the rapper herself going towards her dressing room. She raced to the door but someone stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Marinette!"

Marinette turned her head and saw Adrien running towards her. She was so surprised by his appearance that she suddenly dropped everything on the floor. Adrien gasped and raced faster.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Marinette, racing forward and grabbing her sketch book and clothing. "It's just that I, um…um… didn't know that you were coming! That's all!"

Adrien couldn't help but smiled. "Here" he giggled. "Let me help you"

Marinette felt a little blush across her face. "Well, um, I can handle it by myself but- "

But before Marinette could finish her sentence, Adrien hurried and helped along picking up her stuff. For the first time, she was stunned by how much he was willing to help her. Almost in a trance, Marinette also helped him collect her stuff.

They carried on until they both touched each other's hands. Both of them then looked into each other's eyes. Marinette's sky blue while Adrien's emerald suddenly reflected into each other. For the first time, they both felt it. That they were both made for each other. Love at first sight. Although, it wasn't quite when they first met each other in school.

Marinette suddenly backed away. "If you excuse me um, I need to go" she said awkwardly.

Adrien still carried on smiling but blushed. "So, shall I see you in the crowd?"

Marinette blushed even further. "Sure! Um…."

Adrien waved. Marinette waved back and together they ran away from each other.

But by the time Marinette arrived at Penelope G's door, all the happiness inside of her faded away and was replaced by confusion and anger.

The sound that she just heard was the rapper's voice and instead of the calm and happiness that appeared, it was loud and booming that almost made Marinette fell down the stairs.

"What DO you mean 'the tour is cancelled'? I've persuaded you to help me and yet you still say it's cancelled?!" Penelope G's voice raised higher and higher as it pierced Marinette's ears with sound. "But I- "

"Well it's too late now!" shouted the producer on the rapper's phone. "I've given you millions of chances to redeem yourself and manage your tour by yourself. But no! It's all over! Pack your bags and leave Paris first thing in the morning"

"Hey hang on. I– "

"GOODBYE!" And with that the phone clicked off.

From now on, Marinette could hear silence, then tears. Tears from the famous rapper, upset from the news. With a sad look from her face, she turned away from the door.

Meanwhile, somewhere around Paris. A window opened in the distance. In fact, a supervillain was standing in the room. And that person was Hawk Moth: Ladybug and Cat Noir's enemy.

"Aaaah, the sound of sorrow within music" he said, noticing the despair that came over Paris. "Nothing beats sorrow with revenge on the ones that trust you! A perfect and powerful one for my Akuma!"

With a signal of his hand, Hawk Moth summoned a pure, swan like butterfly from around him. Gently caressing it, he used all his dark magic to turn it into a dark-purple buttery known as an Akuma. Once the transformation was complete, he released the pure evil butterfly into the streets of Paris and with that gave his famous catchphrase: "Fly away my evil Akuma, and evilise her! HAHAAHAAHAH!"


End file.
